


Home

by seamech100



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamech100/pseuds/seamech100
Summary: Set after/during episode 3x21. There’s no proposal whatsoever, Pierce is just a dick. Mazikeen comes back after disappearing and setting Chloe up. Mazikeen is still hurt by, well, basically everyone and needs to talk. Talk about her feelings, perhaps? Ehm, we all know Maze. A feel-good one-shot.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer. Honestly, I’m just trying to bring some FxF into the Lucifer tag because of the lack thereof. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy!

Chloe walked down the stairs, phone in hand, as she checked it to see if she had any messages. A look of disappointment flashed across her face as she realized she did not have any messages. Not even from Ella. Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by a rather happy sounding ‘good morning’. 

“Good morning?” she questioned when she saw her old roommate, Mazikeen, sitting on her couch, in her apartment. “Last I checked, didn’t you move out?” Chloe felt anger rising but knew she couldn’t be too loud because Trixie was in her room. 

Mazikeen smiled innocently, as she had for the last couple of seconds, and explained what she was doing back in her own apartment. I mean, technically it was still hers as well, right? “So, I figured, he hurt you, maybe I just hurt him back?” This seemed to soften the look on Chloe’s face.

Mazikeen looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow and Chloe could practically see her trying to figure out how she would hurt Pierce. “Thanks, but no,” she answered and finally took a seat next to the other woman. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked up to see Mazikeen was still staring at her. “Where have you been?”

The question seemed to shock her. “I,” Mazikeen sounded different. She always sounded like nothing would ever bother or worry her. And when she came back the first time she had sounded like she was planning on not coming back, ever. Chloe noticed how she now sounded like she was either about to break down or talk like she had never before. 

She was just about to answer Chloe’s question when the door to her favorite little human’s room opened and Trixie stepped out. “Hey mom, what’s for break-“ She stopped talking as soon as she saw who her mother was joined by on the couch. In one swift movement she turned around and closed the door to her room. 

Chloe saw the hurt in Mazikeen’s eyes. She was still convinced her former roommate hadn’t meant what she said in the presence of her ex-husband. “It’s going to take a little time,” Chloe tried to explain but she stopped when she saw tears falling from the eyes of the woman in front of her. Had she ever seen Maze cry before? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she didn’t like the sight of it. 

Mazikeen sobbed while staring at the door, still. Chloe scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist. She used her other arm to pull Mazikeen’s face close to her chest, as to protect her from the outside world. “I’m so sorry.” she whispered as she held onto Chloe’s jacket. “I just want to go home,”

That last comment held more truth than Chloe would ever know. Of course, Chloe thought she was referring to their apartment, that she wanted to come back, that this now was her home. Mazikeen wasn’t so sure of what she wanted. By now, home seemed like an old memory, something her mind had made up. Mazikeen wasn’t sure if Hell would be all that much better. 

Chloe pulled Mazikeen closer to herself. “I’ve got you now,” she whispered into her hair. This only made Mazikeen sob louder. What Chloe didn’t know was that she knew what had happened. She knew what had been Pierce’ plan and she had gladly gone along with their plan, focusing on getting back to hell. But now, with her arms wrapped around Chloe, she wasn’t sure of anything anymore. 

Both women heard a door open and footsteps nearing the two on the couch. Seconds later, two short arms wrapped themselves around Mazikeen’s waist and she gasped. She let go of Chloe to look at the little girl. Trixie looked up at her and Mazikeen could see the uncertainty in her eyes. “No matter what I say, or what I call you, you should know you will always be my favorite tiny human.” Mazikeen said and pushed a strand of hair away from Trixie’s face. “I’m sorry,” 

Chloe joined the hug again, squeezing them both tightly. Mazikeen smiled and for the first time in a while, it was genuine. “I missed you, Maze. I left you half of the chocolate cakes that I had for dessert, but you never ate them.” Trixie told Mazikeen and smiled up at her best friend. 

Mazikeen smiled and a thought crossed her mind. Maybe she didn’t need to go back to Hell to feel at home, after all.


End file.
